Ce soir, je te dirais tout
by Konan-kami
Summary: Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour les fautes, que je n'ai pas corrigé. Nouveau concept pour moi, qui a lâché la fanfic pendant un moment. J'ai décidé d'écrire des textes sans dialogues, et les personnages n'ont pas de noms. C'est à vous de trouver avec les quelques indices que je fourni. Enjoy


Sa voix, son odeur, tout me rends dingue chez elle. Mais je ne peux pas le lui dire. Comment dire à la personne la plus proche de vous que vous ne la considerez plus comme une amie, mais comme la personne de votre vie?

Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, en cherchant mon père, et puis, elle a eu quelques soucis, et je l'ai aidé. Ensuite, elle m'a suivi, n'ayant nul part où aller. Et puis, au fil du temps, c'est devenu une amie proche. Puis l'amie est devenue un peu spéciale pour moi. Et me voilà amoureux de la seule fille qui me voit comme son ami et partenaire de toujours. Au mieux, elle me voit comme un frère. En plus de ça, elle est si jolie que tout les hommes censés la regardent avec convoitise. Comme si être le frère ne suffisait pas, il m'a fallu une concurence. Mais je crois, à mon grand soulagement, qu'elle ne s'y intéresse pas trop.

Après une petite journée sportive, nous sommes rentrés, et elle était épuisée. Je l'ai invité au source chaude.

C'est là que commence vraiment cette histoire.

Elle m'a sourit comme jamais à cette idée. Les sources chaudes, elle aime ça, et y passer la nuit, à se détendre et à rire, que dire de plus?

Alors, nous avons fait le chemin lentement dans un silence complice. Arrivée sur place, nous avons demandé au gérant s'il lui restait des chambres. La réponse fut sans appels. En plein été, avec les touristes en vacances, c'était mort. Il ne leur restait qu'une chambre, double. Nous l'avons prise, en souriant. Pourquoi ce poser plus de questions? Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble des dizaines de fois.

Puis, nous sommes partis nous doucher. En sortant sur la terrasse avant d'arriver à la source, nous avons vu que les bains étaient vides, elle m'a jeté un coup d'oeil et est entrée dans l'eau avec sa serviette, qu'elle tenait bien serré contre elle. Et je l'ai suivi. Gardant ma serviette moi aussi.

Dans l'eau, assis confortablement, nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien, puis, dans un élan d'absurdité digne de moi, je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux. L'inquisition à commencé. Elle est comment? C'est quoi son nom? Quel age elle a? C'est une fille au moins?

Et comme je ne lui disais rien, elle a tourné la tête et s'est mise a boudé. Elle est tellement belle quand elle fait ça.

Je me suis approché, et d'une main à peine tremblante, je lui ai saisi le menton, lui tournant ainsi la tête de façon à la voir. Ces joues se sont emflammées, et moi aussi, j'ai rougi. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de me reculer brusquement en me traitant de tout les noms.

Nous n'avons plus rien dit, et nous sommes sortis du bain en silence, mais celui ci n'était pas complice par ma faute. Je m'en voulais d'avoir ainsi trahi sa confiance. Elle prenait ses bains avec moi, elle dormait avec moi, et tout ce temps, je lui avait caché que je ne la regardais pas comme une amie, mais comme la fille que j'aimais.

Plus tard, dans la chambre, alors qu'elle ne me regardait pas et s'apprêtait à se coucher, j'ai craqué, et je lui ai demandé se qu'elle pensait de moi, de mon geste, et comme elle n'a pas répondu, je lui ai demandé d'oublier tout ça. Pour que tout revienne comme avant.

Et je crois bien que ce fût la première fois que je la vis vraiment en colère. Elle s'est levée, m'a jeté son oreiller, s'est mise à hurler que j'étais vraiment stupide, que je ne comprenais jamais rien, et qu'elle voulait juste dormir cette nuit, pas me parler, encore moins de tout ça.

Alors je lui ai rendu son oreiller en lui lançant, la frapant en pleine tête, et elle a bien failli me tuer cette nuit là, jurant de m'étrangler. Nous nous sommes couchés en riant, toute cette histoire derrière nous, à ce qu'il me semblait. Le lendemain matin, elle est entrée dans la chambre avec du thé et un paquet de biscuits "volé sur le charriot du monsieur, dehors" nous avons bien rit, et tout manger tranquillement.

Puis, nous sommes rentrés, chacun chez soi. Nous avions prévu de nous rencontrer plus tard dans la journée.

Je suis donc passé la voir chez elle, un peu après midi. Comme d'habitude à cette heure ci, elle était en train de faire du thé, et nous nous installame afin de discuter.

A peine avait elle posé le thé sur la table basse qu'elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, lentement, longuement. Je la goutais, tout d'abord avec précaution, puis avec un peu plus de fougue.

Nous avons bu notre thé en nous regardant, et elle débarrassa la table. A la cuisine, alors qu'elle rangeait les tasses, j'osais enfin un coup d'oeil à sa jupe, très courte, et je remarquai qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Je m'approchais doucement et posa une main sur sa cuisse, priant pour ne pas me tromper. Elle s'appuya sur mon torse, et ma main courut sur sa cuisse, la carressant doucement. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux, rapprochant encore nos deux corps. Mes doigts remontèrent remontèrent vers son coin de paradis personnel, et avec lenteur je le découvris, fermant les yeux tant cela était doux et chaud. Elle bougea et se frotta contre ma main, et d'un doigt peu sur, je la pénetrais, la sentant se crisper, je voulu m'arrêter mais elle recommenca à bouger avec un souffle plus rauque.

Elle finit par se retourner pour m'embrasser, et m'entrainer dans sa chambre. Elle m'enleva mon haut avec grace et délicatesse, comme toujours, et me regarda comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Puis elle enleva son chemisier, et je découvris de magnifique seins, soutenus par de la dentelle fine, toute blanche. Elle me sourit et m'invita à me déshabiller plus totalement. Elle me regarda ôter mon pantalon, puis mon caleçon. Et je suis resté ainsi, nu, sous son regard scrutateur. Elle ôta à son tour son soutien gorge, puis sa jupe, et s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Alors que je commençais à la pousser vers le lit pour un moment encore plus intime, elle se saisit de mon sexe, et commença à me masturber. Je fus tellement surpris par son geste que je me figeais. Elle le sentit et s'arrêta, le regard plus éteint qu'avant. Je l'ai poussé sur le lit d'un coup, et sans plus me poser de questions, je l'ai embrassé, elle m'offrit un passage entre ses cuisses, et je l'ai pénetré d'un petit coup de reins. Je crois que j'ai été brusque, et que je l'ai un peu blessé, mais j'ai essayé tout le reste de l'après midi de me faire pardonner, et quand elle m'a griffé le dos au sang, j'ai su que j'y étais parvenu.

Le lendemain, je suis sorti de chez elle, avec elle, main dans la main. Nous ne sommes jamais séparer bien longtemps, et comme tout le monde le dit si bien, nos âmes sont maintenant connectées, il est impossible de nous faire oublier l'autre.n


End file.
